Shoes
by Ecchi Girl
Summary: A request from Chaos Crew member, Kenju. The Guardians have a bet going as to who can get a pair of shoes on one Jack Frost :D Toothiana has an unfair advantage over the others though


**A RotG idea sent to me from the most brilliant Kenju :D**

"How can he go about without shoes? I mean the cold won't bother him obviously but surely those rocks and thorns and stuff would hurt?"

"Nah," Bunnymund said countering the fairy, "After a while your feet get tough enough to block out all that stuff, but it does annoy the hell outta me for some reason."

"It bothers me too… must see if we can do something about it," North said lifting a large hand to his chin to start thinking.

Sandy made two images over his head. One was clearly Jack and the other was a pair of shoes that the winter spirit put on.

"Yeah but how?" Tooth asked flitting around.

"Bet you I can get the little bugger into a pair of shoes," Bunnymund said with a grin.

"Is that a bet you are willing to make with rest of us?" North asked crossing his arms challenging the oversized rabbit.

"Maybe. Depends on who's up for the challenge," Bunny said with a grin.

Tooth flitted forward a smile on her face. "Count me in!" she said smiling. Sandy nodded with his silent smile in agreement.

"Right, so what's the stakes?" he asked.

"Whoever gets the shoes on him first the others have to take over their duties for the winner for that year so that the others can rest," Tooth said quickly.

Bunny and North glanced at each other and nodded. "You got a deal." And they shook hands to seal the deal.

000

Bunnymund was the first to try.

He and Jack, while better acquaintances now, were still on near war terms with one another, so he tried a more brutal, trickery tactic to getting Jack in a pair of shoes.

"Yo! Cottontail! Where are you!" Jack called loudly as he swooped into the seemingly empty Warren.

Bunny bit his lip and flinched at that. He _hated _ that nickname with the heat of a thousand suns. It was almost as bad as…

"KANGAROOOOO!"

Oh he was gonna put those shoes on Jack now after he killed the boy, his paw tightened around the boomerang as he lined it up with his target.

"Right, Snowflake, now you're gonna get it," he muttered half-way hoping that the boy wouldn't move in time and get hit with the bucket of rainbow dye. He had calculated down to the second when and where Jack would move and where he would land. There was a pair of shoes waiting in that spot that he would land in and BAM Easter off for the old bloke.

Wait for it… and…

NOW!

Bunnymund let the boomerang fly.

Jack heard it, though and dodged, spotting the trap seconds before the boomerang cut the rope tying the bucket up.

Bunnymund had calculated every minute detail…except the wind. He should have known! Jack just flew out of the way and never even saw the shoes as he laughed and flew back out the Warren.

"Nice try, Cottontail! Better luck next time!" Jack shouted to the still hidden cursing Bunny.

000

Sandy was next to try.

He was much kinder than Bunny and not near as calculating. He would wait until Jack fell asleep… THEN he would make his move.

Only problem with his theory was Jack never slept.

Okay rarely slept. When the Winter Prince dreamed he was awake. So Sandy was still waiting and watching over him.

It was like the boy never ever rested! How was he still in existence?! Even Toothiana needed to sleep!

He peeked over the edge of his sand cloud down at the boy who was sitting in a tree still wide awake and humming happily to himself. The former pilot of the wishing star clenched his fist.

Perhaps he should use his dream sand.

The boy gave a cocky grin at the sky he was facing.

Or maybe he could just be rash as Bunnymund and hit the boy.

Naaaahhhh he liked Jack too much for that.

Hmmm what could he do?

He glanced down and was about to shoot down a ball of sand when he noticed Jack wasn't there anymore.

The man looked around confused for the boy realizing too late he lost his chance.

Jack Frost was gone.

000

North was next. He had the elves and yetis at the ready.

He had invited Jack to the Workshop to 'help' with something what he didn't tell the Winter Spirit was that it was to help him to win the bet.

"Now all is ready, yes?" North asked the group of yetis and elves gathered. The yeti nodded. "Good. This will be good. Will win this bet easy."

"North?" Jack called slipping in through a window, a cold breeze revealing his presence.

"He's here, go," North hissed.

Yetis rushed around and had everything prepared in seconds. Now it was time to win a bet.

They grabbed Jack the second he set foot on the wood floor.

"Hey!" the Winter Spirit shouted. "What's going on?"

"Is nothing personal, Jack," North said with a hearty laugh as the boy struggled uselessly against the Yetis grip.

"Then pray tell what is going on?" Jack demanded finally giving up and hanging from the Yetis grip.

"Is nothing," North said, jovially as the elves brought in the shoes they had made for him with curled toes.

"Okay I am _not_ putting those things on. I have my dignity."

"Come now Jack, be just a touch civilized, yes?"

"Not in those things," he smarted off and with an agile flip/twist was out of the Yeti's grasp and out the window.

"How does he do that?" North asked one the Yeti that escaped Jack. The great beast just grunted and shrugged.

000

Finally it was the Tooth fairy's turn. Queen Toothiana had little Baby Teeth surrounding her. She originally had various different plans for getting Jack in a pair of shoes but eventually it slipped her mind or she dismissed it and she eventually, as usual, got caught up in her work.

She didn't think about the bet again until Baby Tooth alerted her to Jack's presence.

"Oh! Jack! Hi!" she trilled flying over to him. "I wasn't expecting you here today."

"Yeah well I was gonna hang out with Bunny today but everybody's been acting so weird."

"Oh?" Tooth asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I don't understand what's gotten into everybody they all are just acting so weird today. I don't know. Must be something to do with the seasons or something."

"Seasons. Yeah, sure," she said flitting back to fix her feathers and direct a few more fairies out, teeth collecting.

"Tooth, do you know something?"

"Um, no not at all," she trilled very unconvincingly.

"Tooth."

"Mm-hm?"

"You are a terrible liar."

"I know," she sighed, running her hand along her feathers.

"Wanna tell me what's really going on?"

"Ummm," she drug it out.

"Come on, Tooth, please," he said, sneakily flitting to her side a little closer than friends got. Toothiana felt a blush warming her cheeks. She couldn't hide anything from this Winter Sprite.

"Darn you, Jack Frost!" she turned and swatted at him. "I can't keep anything from you," she tried to feign anger but couldn't for the smile on her lips.

"So ya gonna tell me?"

"We had a bet going."

"What sort of bet?"

"Whoever it was who could get shoes on you, the others would do the work for them the rest of the year," she explained.

Jack sat back and thought about what Tooth had said. A bet to see who could get shoes on him… perfect opportunity to cause a little mischief and have a little fun.

"Perfect," Jack said smirking to the bright little fairy.

"Perfect?"

"Yeah! This is the best prank to pull on all of those guys! They have been acting weird around me all day and now I know why. And now… it's time to get them back," Jack said smirking.

"I'm listening," she said.

"Well you and Sandy have the most difficult jobs. I mean you both work every night and Bunny and North only work one night. I work in the winter but I think North and Bunny need a taste of what it's like as the Tooth Fairy."

"You can be so mean sometimes," she giggled.

"It's a gift," he smiled and slipped on the shoes Tooth had set out for him.

"Now you win the bet. They gotta do your work for you for the next year," he said. Tooth giggled and Baby Tooth flitted around both of them. "So, now that you have so much free time on your hand," Jack said stepping closer, "What you wanna do with it?" he asked.

Toothiana blushed a deep red. "I can think of some excellent ideas," she said flitting forward into Jack's arms.

"Why do I so like the sound of that?" he asked pulling her close and kissing her soft lips.

**Well it took damn long enough. And while it isn't exactly typical writing for the Ecchi Girl it was requested by Kenju… probably meant to be a little more ecchi but if so then I shall rewrite. Until then Read, Review. Tell me what you think and enjoy.**


End file.
